


Breaking Walls Sequel

by Katcher



Series: Breaking Walls [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher





	Breaking Walls Sequel

Cordelia closed the door to their bedroom a few nights later and looked at her wife who was moving around the room getting ready for bed. Misty paused when the woman didn’t move and looked over at the Supreme who was leaned back against the door, “What, darlin’?”

Cordelia bit her lip as she grinned and pushed off of the door before striding over to her wife and hugging her tightly. Misty’s arms automatically wrapped around her and Cordelia breathed in deeply, “Family, Misty. We’re a family,” Misty nodded in understanding and dropped a kiss into neat blonde strands, “I love her so much.”

“I know, baby. I know,” Cordelia nuzzled her face into Misty’s shoulder, “I love her so much, darlin’,” Cordelia nodded against Misty’s shoulder, “Is your mom still comin’ by tomorrow?” She heard Cordelia groan and took that as a yes.

“Shit, I forgot to warn her,” Misty held her wife in place as she tried to pull back.

“She’s strong, Dee. She’ll be fine and she’s asleep by now anyway,” Cordelia nodded.

“You’re right. If anyone can handle Fiona, it’s her.”

oooOOooOOooo

Brooklyn stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, didn’t spare a glance toward the table, and grabbed a bowl before getting some cereal. She jumped up onto the counter before looking up to see an amused Cordelia, a frustrated looking Misty, and an unfamiliar face, “Umm.”

“Housing students throughout the summer now, Delia?” Cordelia rolled her eyes and Brooklyn shrugged at what was going on before crossing her legs under her and eating her breakfast.

“Nope,” Cordelia didn’t say anything else and got up to grab the orange juice from the refrigerator. Brooklyn looked up to see Misty glaring before turning to her wife.

“Dee! Make her stop,” Cordelia looked over at Fiona who was smirking slightly.

“Fiona, leave Misty alone,” Fiona just rolled her eyes and stopped staring at the swamp witch. Brooklyn looked down when Mac walked into the room and promptly sat down in front of her.

“No,” She said simply and Cordelia bit her lip to keep from laughing at her mother’s face, “I said no, Mac,” She heard Misty laugh, “You had like four last night. You’re going to get sick,” Cordelia pushed off of the counter and came back with the treat bag, “Really?”

“Well, look at him,” Brooklyn just laughed and washed her dishes before putting them back up, all while still sitting on the counter.

“Okay, who is this? And why is she behaving like she doesn’t know how to use a chair?” Brooklyn swallowed nervously and slid down off of the counter. The dog automatically moved to her side and sat down at her feet.

“This is Brooklyn and she can sit where ever she wants, Fiona,” The former Supreme raised an eyebrow and Cordelia leveled a glare at her mother, “Brooklyn. This is my mother, sorry about that,” Cordelia left the room again to put the treats back and the girl turned brown eyes to the woman still sat next to Misty who was still scowling at her.

“You still haven’t answered my question, Delia,” Cordelia took her seat back at the table and tapped her wife on the nose to get the frown off of her face. Misty grinned over at her and laced their fingers together.

“You never answer any of mine,” Brooklyn laughed at that and then conveniently took an interest in the dog when Fiona looked over at her. Misty walked over to Brooklyn and smirked at the question on the girl’s face before bending and throwing her over her shoulder. The girl squealed loudly at the sudden movement and Misty made her way back to the table.

“This is our daughter,” She swung back and forth and grinned at the giggle she pulled from the girl, “I’m goin’ ta the greenhouse. Your mom is annoyin’ me. Have fun,” Cordelia watched Misty leave the room with Brooklyn just giving up on getting down and hanging on her shoulder. She grinned before looking over to her mother who was looking at her shocked.

“What?”

“You adopted a child and decided not to tell me?”

“We didn’t tell anyone. We weren’t sure when it would be that we actually got a child,” Fiona pursed her lips at her daughter, “And then they called and it slipped my mind, so I’m sorry, mother.”

“And not only a child, but a child who’s practically grown,” Cordelia rolled her eyes at that.

“And because she’s sixteen she deserves love less than a younger child?” Fiona looked at her daughter for a moment before glancing toward the door that the girl and Misty had just left through.

“I suppose not,” Cordelia nodded and her mother looked back towards her, “I just don’t understand it.”

“Understand what, mother?” Fiona looked at her hard for a moment.

“How you can expect her to love you and see you as a parent when she’ll probably be up and out of here in two years as soon as she’s legal,” Cordelia shook her head.

“You don’t get it do you? You really don’t. We took her in because we wanted a family and while I would have loved to have been able to have a biological child with Misty, we can’t. But we love that girl and maybe she will leave as soon as she’s legal, but she’ll know that she always has a home here where she’s loved.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had sat Brooklyn to her feet and the girl was now sat with her legs hanging off of the side of the work table while Misty worked on a plant near her, “I can feel ya starin’ at me,” Brooklyn blushed and looked away, “What is it?” The girl looked back to Misty who hadn’t looked up from her plant yet. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

“Daughter,” Misty looked up at her, “You called me your daughter.”

“Should I not have? I’m sorry if I upset ya or-” She stopped when Brooklyn shook her head.

“You didn’t upset me.. I don’t think so anyway. I’m not great with emotions and feelings,” Misty grinned at her, “It’s just.. No one else who has ever taken me in has cared enough to call me anything other than the “kid who’s living with them for a little while”,” She shrugged and Misty stood up and removed her gloves before standing in front of Brooklyn.

“Hey,” The girl finally looked up at her, “We’re here. You’re here. You’re ours, okay?” Brooklyn gave a small nod, “We love ya and we’re not gonna stop lovin’ ya,” The girl fought a small grin and Misty hugged her gently.

“I love you too,” Was whispered into wild curls.

oooOOooOOooo

Brooklyn stepped into the doorway of Cordelia’s office the next day and the woman looked up in question, “Should I be worried that she wants to take me to a swamp?” The Supreme laughed.

“Misty?!” They heard a faint grunt.

“Yeah?!” Brooklyn giggled at the encounter.

“Bella is not allowed near her!” She heard her wife groan and then feet coming down the stairs before the woman stepped into the office beside Brooklyn, “I mean it, Misty. I do not want to have to identify gator food at the morgue,” Brooklyn’s eyebrows shot up and she looked between the two of them trying to decipher if they were being real or not.

“She’s not gonna eat her, Dee,” Cordelia just looked at her, “Fine. I’ll keep the gator away,” Brooklyn followed Misty from the office and Cordelia shook her head as she looked down at the paperwork in front of her. She heard the front door open and had a second thought.

“That goes for the snakes too!”

oooOOooOOooo

Brooklyn followed Misty nervously into the swamp and kept casting her eyes back and forth to make sure she didn’t step on anything while Misty walked ahead of her like she’d done this a million times, “Miss Misty?”

“What’d I tell ya about that?”

“Sorry, Misty?” The swamp witch laughed.

“Yeah, darlin’?” Brooklyn looked around her

“Where are we going?” Misty held her hand back and Brooklyn took it and looked up in awe when they finally entered the clearing just a few moments later, “Wow.”

“This was my home,” Brooklyn took everything in before looking back to Misty, “I lived here for a long time until Zoe found me,” The girl nodded. She’d been told of most of the coven by now. 

“Why?” Misty shrugged.

“My parents burned me at the stake so I couldn’t go back there,” She looked over at the girl’s shocked face, “Yeah, I grew up in a religious community. My powers didn’t sit well,” Brooklyn nodded slowly, “So, I made my home here. Until I found my tribe.. And it turns out that my tribe was Cordelia,” The girl grinned softly as Misty moved around her now overflowing garden.

They worked together on the plants and Brooklyn looked up when she heard a gasp and a thud. Misty was lain still on the ground, her head on a large rock. Brooklyn got up and ran over to her and rolled her gently before seeing a large gash on her forehead where she’d fallen, “Misty?” The woman didn’t stir and Brooklyn could feel herself panicking, “Misty, please wake up,” She fished her phone out of her pocket after situating Misty’s head on her lap.

“Hello?”

“Miss Cordelia!”

“Brooklyn? What is it?” The girl took a deep breath.

“Misty fell. She hit her head. She’s bleeding and she won’t wake up and I don’t know what to do,” She could hear Cordelia moving around on the other end of the line.

“I’m on my way. Just keep trying to get her to wake up, okay?”

“Okay,” She hung up and sat her phone down, “Misty. Come on. I need you to wake up. You’re supposed to protect me from the gators and the snakes,” The woman didn’t stir and the girl felt panic rising farther in her, “Come on, mama, you can’t leave me too,” She sobbed out and gently rocked Misty back and forth as she talked to her.

“Misty, please,” She quieted when the woman shifted slightly and sighed in relief when blue eyes slowly fluttered open, “Misty?”

“Ughh,” Brooklyn let her tears continue to fall down her cheeks, “What happened?” Brooklyn looked up when footsteps approached and saw Cordelia running through the thick grass before she dropped to her knees in front of them.

“Misty, baby,” The wild blonde tried to focus on her and finally found brown eyes. Cordelia looked up at Brooklyn, “How long has she been awake?”

“Not long,” Cordelia nodded.

“I’m going to transmutate us to the car okay?” The girl nodded and a moment later she was in the backseat with Misty’s head laid in her lap while Cordelia drove. She muttered gently to the woman to keep her awake and Cordelia ran inside when they arrived at the hospital to find someone. They quickly unloaded her onto a gurney and Brooklyn climbed out afterwards.

Cordelia gripped her hand and led her into the ER. They sat down with paperwork and Cordelia filled it out while Brooklyn looked around nervously, “Misty Day?” They both looked up and followed the woman when she motioned for them to do so. She led them into a room where the woman was sat up arguing with a nurse about not needing a pain killer.

“Misty, take the damn thing,” She looked over at her wife and grinned before holding her hand out and accepting the pill from the woman who then left the room, “What happened?”

“I tripped,” She looked around Cordelia to Brooklyn who was stood directly behind her, “Are ya okay?” Brooklyn looked at her funnily for a moment before breathing out a laugh.

“I’m fine,” Misty nodded before swatting Cordelia’s hand away from her forehead.

“I’m fine, Dee,” Cordelia shot her a look and Misty grinned at her before the Supreme moved her hand back to the stitches to inspect them.

oooOOooOOooo

The doctors had insisted on keeping Misty to monitor her throughout the night because of the concussion and because of how long she had passed out for. Cordelia walked back into the room with a cup of coffee to see her wife smiling softly towards the corner of the room. She turned her head and saw Brooklyn curled up a chair fast asleep.

“She’s so beautiful, Dee,” Cordelia nodded and sat on the edge of the bed gently grabbing Misty’s hand in her own, “Guess what?” Misty said as she turned her head and grinned up at her wife.

“What, Misty?” The wild blonde’s smile stretched across her face.

“She called me mama,” Cordelia bit her lip to keep her grin from growing too large, “I don’t think she realizes she did it but I heard her while I was wakin’ up. She called me mama,” Cordelia watched Misty’s smile grow impossibly larger and leaned forward to kiss her gently, “I love her so much, Cordelia.”

“I love her too.”

oooOOooOOooo

When Brooklyn woke the next morning, she opened her eyes to see Misty sleeping and a blanket where Cordelia had been sat. She stood and stretched before seeing Misty shift and open her eyes, “Mornin’,” Brooklyn grinned and stepped to the end of her bed.

“Good morning,” She looked up when the door opened and Cordelia stepped in.

“I signed your discharge paperwork. You can go now.”

“Oh, thank God,” Cordelia just rolled her eyes.

oooOOooOOooo

“Misty Day!” The wild blonde turned around to face her wife, “Where are you supposed to be?”

“In the bed?” Brooklyn covered her mouth to keep her laugh hidden.

“Uh huh. And where are you?”

“In the greenhouse?” Cordelia raised her eyebrows, “I’m goin’. I’m goin’,” Cordelia watched her leave before looking back to Brooklyn. The girl looked at her for a moment before bursting into laugher. Cordelia broke a moment later and joined her.

“I, unfortunately, have to fly out for a magical conference. Which means you get to babysit her,” Brooklyn laughed and nodded, “I’ll be back in a few days but she’s not exactly the easiest patient. She got a stomach flu one time and I didn’t know if I was going to make it through the week. Let alone if she was.”

“We’ll be fine. I’ve done my fair share of taking care of sick kids. Misty can’t be too hard,” Cordelia nodded and kept her smile on her face even though she felt like her heart was breaking every time the girl spoke of her past.

oooOOooOOooo

“What are you doing?” Misty scrunched her face up but didn’t turn around from her plant.

“I’m workin’,” Brooklyn grinned in amusement and walked around the table to stand across from Misty.

“You’re supposed to be in bed,” Misty glared playfully.

“I was only on bedrest for a day. I’m just supposed ta take it easy,” Brooklyn raised an eyebrow, “I promise not ta lift anythin’ heavy and I won’t move around a lot, okay?”

“Okay,” Brooklyn bobbed her head, “I’m going back inside then,” Misty nodded her agreement and Brooklyn left the greenhouse. She made her way inside, petted the cat, and stepped into the living room.

A few minutes after curling up on the couch with her book, she looked up at the piano. She bit her lip before standing and taking a seat on the bench. She opened the composition that had been left there before and positioned her fingers before reading the music fluently and playing like it hadn’t been years since she’d last practiced.

Misty wondered into the house about half an hour later and could hear music. She followed the sound and found Brooklyn sat at the piano with her back to her playing some piece that Cordelia had left there when she’d played months ago. She stood and listened to the girl until she finished and stood. She turned and froze when she saw Misty.

“Ya play?” Brooklyn nodded.

“I play,” Misty walked over to her and took a seat on the bench.

“Play for me?” Brooklyn bit her lip but retook her seat next to the woman.

“Any requests?” Misty shook her head, “I might be able to figure out something you’ll like,” The blonde watched the girl play a few chords and notes before she nodded and grinned. She then started playing and Misty recognized the opening notes of “Everywhere”. The wild blonde grinned and watched as Brooklyn’s fingers moved deftly over the keys.

“Ya can play by ear too?” Brooklyn nodded and looked over at the woman. She bit her lip before looking back down and nodding after making up her mind.

“Can you hear me calling.. Out your name? You know that I’m falling and I don’t know what to say,” The wild blonde’s head had snapped up from watching her hands when the girl started singing, “I’ll speak a little louder… I’ll even shout. You know that I’m proud and I can’t get the words out,” She played a few more bars before stopping and looking at the woman beside her.

“Wow,” Brooklyn blushed and looked back down at the keys, “That was amazin’, darlin’. Who taught ya ta play?”

“I taught myself to play. I learned the basics of reading music in class when I was younger and I just practiced until I could read it like I was just reading a book. And I lived with this family who had a piano they never used. They were hardly ever home, so I learned then,” Misty nodded, “I haven’t played in years though.”

“Ya can’t tell,” Brooklyn smiled softly and looked down when her phone rang. She smirked at Misty before answering it.

“Hello?”

“Is she actually in the bed?” Brooklyn laughed at Cordelia’s question.

“Of course she’s not,” Misty glared playfully.

“Figures,” Misty reached for the phone and Brooklyn handed it to her.

“I’m a grown woman, Cordelia,” Was said defiantly into the phone and Brooklyn watched the older woman pout, “Yes, I’m aware of that,” Misty grimaced, “I’m fine, Dee,” She sighed exasperatedly, “Cordelia Goode-Day, I’m more than capable of makin’ my own decisions,” If it had been anyone else, Brooklyn would have thought they were actually fighting. However, she could see the small smile playing at Misty’s lips and could hear Cordelia’s playful tone through the phone. They spoke for a few more moments before Misty hung up and looked at Brooklyn.

“What?” Misty grinned.

“I’m eatin’ ice cream for dinner,” Was said as the woman got up and made her way towards the kitchen, “Ya want some?”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was fine for whatever the next day as long as she didn’t start to feel sick. She was in the kitchen around lunch time and Brooklyn had stepped out onto the front porch to read on the swing while it was sunny. The wild blonde was just turning the stove on when she heard brakes squeal and shouting. She turned towards the door.

“Mama!” Was yelled out and the woman took off running at full speed towards the front door. She stepped out onto the porch and saw Brooklyn kneeling in the road. She felt her heart sink as she ran towards the girl and breathed out a small sigh of relief when she saw the girl was kneeled over a hurt animal and that she hadn’t been hit.

“Okay, baby, what happened?” The girl looked up with tears in her eyes and Misty squatted down next to her.

“They just hit her. I was watching her walk down the side walk and I guess when I looked back down she started across the road. They hit her and then they sped off,” Misty nodded and gently took the puppy from Brooklyn’s arms. She looked at the distraught girl in front of her before nodding to herself and breathing the life back into the dog.

“We need ta go ta the vet, okay?” The girl nodded and stood up. Misty placed the dog in the back seat with the girl before getting in the car to drive them.

oooOOooOOooo

The dog didn’t have any broken bones but did have some bad bruising and lacerations. They were sat in the waiting room while she was assessed. Misty had felt Brooklyn grab her hand when they sat down but the girl didn’t say anything or look at her so she just squeezed it and hadn’t let go since.

“We’re going to have to put him down,” She felt Brooklyn tense beside her and the girl turned her head to see a woman crying and holding her cat in her arms, “There’s just something that we can’t figure out but we can’t let him suffer,” Misty watched as Brooklyn obviously warred with herself before rolling her eyes and getting up.

Misty watched the girl make her way to the vet and the woman, “For God’s sake. You’re going to put him down?” The doctor looked at her.

“That’s none of your business,” The girl bit her tongue.

“There’s nothing wrong with him. He has something stuck in his paw,” The doctor barely spared her a glance from his charts.

“If he did, we would have found it,” Brooklyn looked around before locating a pair of tweezers. She gestured to the cat and the woman shrugged at her. She picked up the back left paw and looked for a moment before pulling a thick splinter from it. She then dropped it on top of the doctor’s chart being that he still hadn’t looked up.

“He’ll be fine,” She dropped the tweezers back where she’d found them and retook her seat next to an amused looking Misty. The woman looked at her for a moment before laughing.

“Ya coulda been a little nicer,” Brooklyn scrunched her face up.

“He could have been a little nicer,” She looked at Misty who laughed again and nodded.

“True,” Brooklyn rolled her eyes playfully and grinned at the woman, “What exactly did that cat say?”

“That the vet was an idiot and if anyone could hear him, not to let him die,” Misty giggled, “There’s my good deed for the day I guess.”

“Ya did two,” Brooklyn nodded and they looked up when the nurse that had taken the puppy from them stepped into the room.

“She’s going to be fine. She’ll need a few days of rest and then she should be good as new,” Brooklyn sighed in relief, “Now, since she’s not yours, would you like us to find a shelter for her?” Misty watched Brooklyn’s gaze snap to her but the girl didn’t say anything. Misty shook her head.

“We’ll take her home,” They followed the woman into the exam room.

“I’m going to get Dr. Parker to just check her over once more and then you’ll be good,” They nodded and she came back a moment later with a female vet.

“Hi, guys. I’m just going to check this little darling over and you two can be on your way,” She did a brief examination and they all looked up when the door opened, “Dr. Brackett, did you need something?” He spared a glance at Brooklyn and glared for a moment before shaking his head.

“It can wait,” He left the room and the doctor went back to her exam.

“So, you fixed the cat he couldn’t fix?” Brooklyn raised her eyebrows, “It’s a small practice. One of the nurses couldn’t wait to tell me,” The girl nodded, “How’d you know?”

Brooklyn glanced at Misty who shrugged at her. The woman looked up when she didn’t answer and Brooklyn sighed, “He told me?”

“Dr. Brackett?” Brooklyn shook her head.

“The cat,” The woman stared for a moment before nodding.

“That’s pretty amazing,” Brooklyn let out a sigh of relief and nodded, “How?”

“Robichaux,” Was all Misty said and the doctor’s face lit up.

“Oh! That makes so much sense!” Misty nodded and the doctor concluded her exam, “She’s just fine. Lots of rest for her and don’t let her jump up on any high furniture for a few days. She should be perfect,” They thanked her quickly, “How old are you?”

“Sixteen?” 

“This is going to seem odd. But would you like a job here?” Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows, “It would really help if we could just ask the animal what was bothering it. We can’t, but you can,” Brooklyn nodded slowly, “Don’t decide now. Call later. Ask for me and we’ll work some things out?” The girl gave a small nod and watched the doctor leave the room. 

She looked to Misty who shrugged at her, “That’s up ta ya, darlin’.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty called Cordelia that night after Brooklyn had gone into her own room, “Hello?”

“Hey, darlin’.”

“I miss you,” Misty grinned, “What’d you two do today?” She scrunched her face up.

“Nothin’,” She heard silence.

“You brought another animal home didn’t you?”

“I didn’t do this one! Brooklyn did,” Cordelia sighed.

“What happened?”

“She was out on the porch and I heard tires squealin’ and she was yellin’. I thought she’d got hit at first. Scared the hell outta me. But it was a puppy and she was so upset. So… We’re keepin’ her?”

“Fine,” Was said after a few moments, “She better be the cutest damn puppy I’ve ever seen,” Misty laughed.

“She called me mama again,” Misty couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face, “I don’t think she’s realized she did it though.”

“Has she said it since?”

“She hasn’t really called me anythin’ since,” Misty shrugged, “I hate sleepin’ without ya,” Cordelia smiled softly.  
“I hate it too, sweetheart,” Misty sighed, “I’ll be home in two days and then I expect you to hold me all night long.”

“Ya bet, darlin’.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was in the greenhouse the next day when the door was pushed open. She didn’t look up but heard footsteps near her, “Mama?” Misty’s gaze snapped up and she looked at Brooklyn.

“Yeah?” She was stunned into a one word answer.

“What should I feed Kara?” Misty furrowed her eyebrows.

“Kara?” Brooklyn blushed lightly.

“The puppy. Like.. Supergirl? She did get hit by a car after all?” Misty nodded after a moment.

“We have puppy food in the house. I’ll get it,” She stared at the girl after she made her statement and Brooklyn shifted on her feet.

“Umm, what?” Misty bit her lip trying to decide if she should mention it before making up her mind.

“Ya called me mama,” She more or less whispered it out and Brooklyn faltered.

“Oh my gosh. Is that not okay?” She was starting to panic and Misty stood and made her way around the table to stand in front of her. She placed her hands on the girl’s flailing ones and caught her attention.

“Sweetpea, it’s so more than okay. As long as this is what ya want and not just because ya think I do,” Brooklyn nodded and looked unsure before wrapping her arms around the woman. Misty smiled and hugged her back tightly. She pulled back and Brooklyn noticed the tears in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Misty nodded quickly and grinned at her.

“I’m perfect.”

oooOOooOOooo

“I was a whole blubberin’ mess, Dee,” Cordelia laughed through the phone as Misty replayed their conversation to her that evening.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Misty laughed.

“It so was. I started cryin’ like crazy, Cordelia,” She heard the woman laugh again, “It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny. But how does it feel to have her call you mama? Isn’t that worth it?” Misty grinned at the thought and nodded to herself.

“It really is,” They spoke for a few more moments before hanging up and Misty looked down at the phone in her hand, “It really is.”

oooOOooOOooo

Brooklyn was sat watching a movie on the couch the next morning when the front door opened. She looked up as the sound of footsteps entered the room and saw Cordelia pulling her sunglasses off of her face. 

“Hey, baby girl. How was it?” Brooklyn shrugged.

“It was fine,” Cordelia’s eye caught the movement to Brooklyn’s left and saw a puppy emerge from the blanket that was wrapped around the girl.

“Supergirl, I presume?” Brooklyn laughed and nodded as Cordelia made her way towards the couch and took a seat next to the puppy before reaching out to pet her gently, “Alright. She’s pretty cute I guess,” Brooklyn grinned.

“She says thanks and you’re not so bad yourself,” Cordelia barked out a laugh.

“Did she at least do her one day of bedrest?” Brooklyn just laughed and nodded.

“I guess you could call it that. I had to chase her down a few times but she was still and sitting each time I found her?” Cordelia rolled her eyes at her wife’s predictability and nodded. Brooklyn looked up when Misty stepped into the room then and grinned over at Cordelia who smiled back at her.

“How was the conference?”

“Terribly boring.. Plus I had to sit next to those two one-eyed individuals,” Misty grimaced and Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows questioningly.

“Was that an eye joke?” Cordelia looked at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“Not exactly,” Brooklyn didn’t look convinced, “I guess I should explain Myrtle to you. She’ll be by sometime this summer anyway so it’s probably best if you have a little heads up.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had headed into town the next day. Misty was in the greenhouse and Brooklyn was at the piano flying through pieces of music with glee after not playing in so long. She heard the front door opened and looked up expecting Cordelia after finishing her piece. She faltered before laughing.

“I know you’re like.. THE Stevie Nicks and all, but we do have a door bell,” The woman looked at her for a moment before grinning and moving to take a seat next to her on the bench.

“I’m aware. Take me back through the second movement of that piece again,” Brooklyn nodded and flexed her fingers before playing what was asked of her, “Did that sound funky to you?” Brooklyn looked at the chords Stevie had pointed out and nodded.

“It’s two minor chords on top of one another so it’s not great,” The girl picked up a pencil, changed a few notes, and then played through it again. It sounded better this time and the woman beside her smiled widely.

“I asked Lyndsey and he told me I was crazy. So, I never released this one,” Brooklyn looked at her wide eyed.

“You wrote this?”

“Mmmhmm, though I don’t remember leaving it here. I guess I just forgot it once when visiting with the coven,” Brooklyn nodded, “So, this is written as a duet. Ya wanna try it with me?” The younger blonde felt her smile take over her face as she nodded.

“Of course,” Stevie smiled and flipped the pages back before settling herself more comfortably.

“You sing?” Brooklyn shrugged.

“I get by,” Stevie nodded and counted them off. They played easily together and their voices wove together in perfect harmony as they made their way through the piece of music. They played their last notes before turning and finding Misty stood in the room watching them.

“That was.. Amazin’.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had come home and she and Stevie had discussed what the woman had come for. She’d left about an hour ago and they were now sitting down to dinner. Brooklyn wasn’t paying any attention to the conversation Misty was carrying on about some video on her phone until she heard the opening bars of the piano and looked up to see the two of them fixated on the phone’s screen.

The girl blushed and looked back down at her food. She hadn’t realized Misty had recorded the two of them earlier. As the song ended, neither spoke and she chanced a glance up at them to see Misty eating and Cordelia looking at her.

“You play beautifully,” Brooklyn grinned.

“Thanks,” She tried to brush it off.

“Really, Brooklyn. That was amazing,” The girl blushed and thanked her again before Cordelia dropped the subject so she didn’t embarrass the girl any farther.

oooOOooOOooo

“Hey, mom?” Cordelia looked up when it got quiet and saw Brooklyn looking her way. She felt her heart skip a beat and hoped her face didn’t give her excitement away.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Can I talk to you about this job thing?”

“Sure, have a seat,” Brooklyn sat down across from her and looked at her over her desk, “So the vet’s office?”

“Yeah, I dunno,” Brooklyn shrugged, “What do you think?”

“I think that it’s up to you, darling. Whatever you want to do is fine with us,” Brooklyn nodded.

“Okay, I’ll think about it,” Cordelia nodded and Brooklyn stood, “I think I’m gonna go out to the greenhouse,” The woman watched her leave and heard the back door shut before getting up and running upstairs to find her wife. Misty was coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her after her shower and had to catch her wife as she flung herself into her arms.

“Woah, darlin’. What’s goin’ on?” Cordelia hugged her tightly and Misty could feel her bouncing slightly which was out of character for her normally so repressed Supreme.

“She called me mom.”

oooOOooOOooo

Brooklyn headed to bed shortly after Cordelia and Misty had gone. Kara followed her up the stairs and curled up at her feet after she got into the bed. The young blonde flipped her lamp off before laying down and falling asleep quickly.

She woke only a few hours later with a terrible stomach ache and feeling extremely nauseous. The girl sat up slowly and took a few deep breaths only for her stomach to hurt even more. She stumbled from the bed, made her way down the hallway so she wouldn’t be in the bathroom close enough to wake anyone up, and practically fell onto her knees in front of the toilet.

She was then violently sick multiple times and heard the door be pushed open behind her. She sighed in relief when she just saw her puppy looking at her curiously before turning back around to be sick again. The girl sat back when she was finished and held a hand to her forehead only to grimace at the feeling of her own fever. 

Despite the fever, she shivered constantly and her stomach continued to hurt. She groaned as she shut the door and flipped the light on. Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet and looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned at her pale complexion before bending to be sick again. 

She was as quiet as she could be for about an hour before she vaguely registered the sounds of footsteps in the hallway nearing the bathroom she was in. She flushed quickly and hoisted herself up with quite a bit of effort. When the door was pushed open, she was washing her hands and looked into the mirror at Cordelia.

“Are you okay?” Brooklyn fought a wave of nausea and nodded.

“Yeah, I just… Needed to use… The restroom,” She paused as she felt pain searing in her stomach and knew that Cordelia wasn’t dumb enough to believe her. She was proved right when the woman stepped up to her, turned her gently to face her, and brought the back of her hand up to the girl’s forehead.

“Brooklyn! You are not okay,” The girl was now leaning against the cool feeling that Cordelia’s hand was providing, “Tell me what’s wrong so I know what we should do,” Brooklyn was silent for a moment as she breathed trying to control the urge to be sick again.

“I woke up about an hour ago with a terrible stomach ache and I’ve been sick… Quite a few times. I’ll be fine,” Cordelia frowned and gestured to the girl’s stomach.

“Where?” Brooklyn grimaced and gestured to her right side of her abdomen. Cordelia hesitated before reaching for the girl’s shirt and lifting it slightly before pressing gently. Brooklyn let out a hiss that quickly morphed into a sob as Cordelia pulled her hand away and the woman had to practically catch her as she fell, “Misty!” Was yelled out and she heard footsteps before turning back to the crying girl in her arms, “I’ve got you.”

oooOOooOOooo

Brooklyn had been diagnosed with acute appendicitis and put on a morphine drip quickly after she was brought in. She was to be taken up for surgery soon and Cordelia was stood beside her bed looking down at the sleeping girl while she ran her fingers gently through her hair.

She looked up when the door opened and saw Misty step into the room, “They’re about ta come get her,” Cordelia nodded and looked back down, “She’s gonna be fine, darlin’,” Cordelia sighed and looked back at her wife.

“Why wouldn’t she tell us, Mist?” The wild blonde wrapped an arm around her wife as she looked down at the girl too.

“Come on, darlin’. She just did what she’s used ta doin’.. Hidin’ anythin’ that could get her sent away,” Cordelia felt tears slip down her cheeks, “We just gotta show her that she ain’t goin’ anywhere,” Cordelia nodded and wiped at her face as the nurses came in to take her to her surgery.

They watched her go before Cordelia sat down heavily and pulled Misty down beside her, “What if something goes wrong?” She felt Misty hug her tightly and burrowed into the comfort of her wife.

“She’s goin’ ta be fine, Dee. She’s gonna be fine.”

oooOOooOOooo

Brooklyn woke groggily hours later and groaned before opening her eyes. She saw Cordelia to her immediate left and the woman sat forward quickly as she opened her eyes.

“Hey, sweetheart. Do you feel okay? Are you in pain? Do you want anything?” The girl almost laughed at the rapid fire of questions and just shook her head.

“I’m fine,” Was mumbled out still somewhat sleepily, “Where’s mama?” Cordelia grinned at the name and watched Brooklyn rub at her face.

“She’s downstairs in the gift shop apparently making sure you have one of everything. She left half an hour ago,” Brooklyn chuckled softly, “I’m so sorry we didn’t notice you were sick.”

The girl shook her head, “I didn’t even notice I was sick. And it’s not like I came to you when I did. This isn’t your fault,” Cordelia reached out and brushed her hair back from her face. Brooklyn grinned up at her and looked over her shoulder when the door opened.

Four large stuffed animals, a vase of daisies, and a bouquet of balloons walked through the door. Misty was revealed after she sat all of that down and met Brooklyn’s amused face and Cordelia’s done face complete with eye rolling.

“Hey, baby girl. How ya feelin’?” Brooklyn nodded.

“I’m fine,” Misty sat down beside Cordelia and grinned at the girl in the bed, “Thank you guys.”

“For what, sweetheart?” Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows slightly in confusion.

“For everything.”


End file.
